


The Miraculous Tales of Crimson Beetle & Hecate

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Miraculous Stories That Will Be Written At Some Point [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: In a universe where Master Fu arrived earlier than Marinette and Adrien, a pair of two cousins gain the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous instead. This changes everything.A Ladybug!Nathaniel AU. As stated in the tags, there will be an OC who is heavily involved with the story. Don't like, don't read.This is a potential full length story based of one of my Kwami Swap oneshots. Please note that this story might start once I finish my first fanfiction, "Sly Rabbit, Oblivious Fox and Writer".
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Stories That Will Be Written At Some Point [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Miraculous Tales of Crimson Beetle & Hecate

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was originally posted in my Marc x Nathaniel Oneshots fanfic. I then realized that it had enough plot to be it's own story.

An alternate universe where Nathaniel Kurtzberg has a cousin named Nikki Evans, who lives with his family. This is due to the fact that Nikki’s father died and her mother is never around, so the Kurtzbergs have custody. She moved in shortly before the beginning of the series. Nathaniel left for school before Nikki on the first day and helped Fu across the street after he fell. Nikki gave her box of pastries to him after his was destroyed.

Crimson Beetle has a black bodysuit underneath a red chestplate with shoulder pads. The chestplate has five black spots in the same pattern of his yo-yo and blends into the bodysuit . He wears red boots with a single black spot. He wrapped a black spotted red scarf around his neck to look like wings.

Hecate wears a pitch black bodysuit with a popped collar. She has a choker with a small silver bell on it. She wears elbow high gloves and knee high boots, which have green cat paws on the bottom. Her tail is a whip that wraps around her waist and curled slightly at the end, stopping just above the ground. Her baton is sheathed behind her back like a sword.

Hecate pretends to be flirting with Crimson to hide the fact they are related. She only does so in public, and stops when they are in private or fighting an Akuma. Backs off when he tells her too. She makes puns which Crimson hates. Gave him the nickname of Beet.  
Crimson Beetle’s anxiety level shoots up considering the fact that only he can fix the damage and purify akumas. It helps that he and Hecate can switch miraculous. Hates the flirting and puns, he usually smacks Hecate with his yo-yo when she does a particularly bad one. Never admits it, but the puns do help with distracting him from his anxiety.

Hecate and Crimson use Aurore’s blog, she and Nikki are in the same class, instead of Alya’s. This is due to the fact she and Nikki talk some, Aurore’s blog helps people stay positive, she fact checks, and she doesn’t recklessly run into their battles. Hecate has totally yeeted Alya’s phone across Paris and at Akumas due to the fact she won’t leave. Her logic is if she removes the reason for Alya being there, Alya will leave.

Origins  
Nikki slowly reached for the box on her bed, observing the design as she turned it over in her hand.Giving a shrug, she opened it and nearly dropped the small box as a bright green light spilled out of it. When a small floating black cat thing appeared she did drop the box, gaping at it. The cat thing yawned before spotting her.  
“Hey kid, got any camembert?” It spoke before zooming around her room. Nikki kept her eyes trained on it as she slowly slipped her shoe off. A scream broke her concentration and she bolted out of the room.  
“Nate!” She slammed his bedroom door open only to stop in shock when she spotted an almost identical red version of the thing in her room. “You got one too?!”

“So basically, once we use our special power we have five minutes before detransforming. And only I can purify and fix all the damage from the Akuma rampaging outside?” Nathaniel questioned Tikki, who nodded.  
“Correct, and you can’t reveal your identities to anyone. You weren’t supposed to find out about each other either, but what’s done is done.”  
“So hurry up you two and transform already.” Plagg complained, causing Nikki and Tikki to roll their eyes.  
Nikki punched the air before yelling, “Plagg, claws out!” In a flash of green light, she was wearing a black bodysuit that showed off the slight muscle she had, and Nathaniel thinks she’s slightly taller than before. Her hair had popped out of her usual ponytail and was poofed out like a lion's mane and hid her human ears. She glanced down at herself before muttering out “Wow.”  
Then it was his turn. He gulped before calling out his transformation phrase, shutting his eyes as the red light surrounded him.

Screams pierced the air as the two new heroes flew through the sky. They had finally made it to where Stoneheart was terrorizing Nathaniel’s class, with only a few close calls.  
“You ready for this partner?” Nikki asked. Nathaniel let out a shaky sigh.  
“Not at all.” And with that, the two leapt into action for the first time.

Evillustrator -> Fashionista  
“Oh look Sabrina! It’s Marinette’s fashion designs!” Chloe dangles the sketchbook in the air. “Or rather, fashion disasters!” Both girls let out cruel laughter as Marinette sprints out the door, only pausing to rip her sketchbook from Chloe.

“Fashionista, the world is so cruel to young artists like you. How would you like the ability to tailor the world to your vision, in exchange for doing a small favor for me?”  
“It would be my pleasure Hawkmoth.”

Chloe let out a high pitched scream as a giant needle raced towards her. Suddenly, the needle is knocked away by a silver baton. “Hecate! My bestie! It took you long enough, it almost hit me and ruined my hair!” Hecate just lets out an annoyed sigh.

Crimson Beetle throws his lucky charm in the air and with a cry of “Miraculous Beetle!”, Chloe’s room is restored to normal. The two heros quickly leave with Marinette safely in Hecate's arms as the blonde shouts at the two heros to text her.

“Nate!” The name is yelled at a very high pitch, high enough to be annoying, but not high enough to be a screech. With a sigh, the person whose name was just yelled walked over to the one yelling.  
“What do you want?” Nikki pouts at her cousin.  
“I just wanted to introduce you to someone, and this is how you act.” Nathaniel rolls his eyes at her.  
“Fine then, introduce us.” Beaming, Nikki gestures to the male hiding slightly behind her.  
“This is Marc, my best friend.” Marc lifts his head to reveal a pair of eyes in the most beautiful shade of green Nathaniel had ever seen.  
“It-it’s really nice to meet you.”  
Nathaniel quickly sweeps his eyes over him and comes to a conclusion.  
‘Oh my gosh, he’s really freaking cute.’

Fashionista outfit: A pink qipao that stops above her knees, covered with the flowers on her shirt. Wears pink flats over knee high black socks. Hair is pulled up into a bun. Her akumatized item is her weapon, which is a giant needle that she can make copies of. If struck by a needle, the person’s clothing turns into a fashionable outfit and allows fashionista to control the person’s movement. Also controls giant scissors and places her needle across her back when she isn’t using it.

Volpina  
The two heros of Paris landed in front of the bench Lila was sitting at. She stared up at them, a foxtail necklace in her hands.  
“Lila, you need to come clean about your lie of being Hecate's best friend, and my girlfriend.” Crimson gentle says, causing Lila to glare at him.  
“It’s not safe, if Hawkmoth thinks you’re close to us, he could kidnap you and your loved ones in an attempt to get our miraculous. Having that false interview up is putting you in danger.” Lila scoffs at Hecate's explanation.  
“It’s not my fault that reporter was stupid enough to believe me, I’ll be fine. Plus, I want the attention. How else am I going to get Paris’ hottest teen to date me?”  
“So you lied to us.” The three teens whip their heads towards the source. Standing there was Adrien, a frown on his face. “That’s not cool Lila.” The girl pales, before shouting at the heros.  
“You ruined everything!” She scooped up her bag before running off. Hecate sighed before noticing the book Lila left behind.  
“Is that a fox superhero?” That catches the boys’ attention and they observe the book.  
“There are multiple heros in here, Adrien, where did you get this book?”  
“I took it from my father’s safe, why?” The bug and cat exchange glances.  
“It’s just really interesting, do you think we could take pictures of the pages?” Hecate asks, slightly using pleading kitten eyes. Adrien agrees, and holds the book out, letting the two take as many pictures as they want.

Volpina takes after Hawkmoth, leaving Crimson Beetle and Hecate behind. The two look at each other.  
“So Lila got akumatized, huh?”  
“It’s in the necklace then.”

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Nadja Chemack here, live with with the saviors of Paris. Crimson Beetle, Hecate, what is the cause of this unexpected interview?”  
“Well Nadja, the reason is quite simple. We merely wish to talk about Volpina. Crimson politely explained.  
“Oh? You the fox superhero that appeared today?” Hecate slightly pursed her lips.  
“About that, she isn’t a hero. She was an Akuma with the power of illusions. She created an illusion of her saving Paris from a meteor in an attempt to fool us and the public.”  
“We figured out fairly quickly who Akuma was, considering we had just met with her only a few minutes earlier.”  
“Why did you two meet up with her?” Hecate places one leg over the other as she laces her hands together, leaning forward as she lets her head rest on the back of her hands.  
“Simple. We wanted to talk to her about the false interview she gave the BeetleBlogger.”  
“False interview?”  
“She claimed to be dating me and claimed to be Hecate's BFF after we saved. That is all false, we have never left Paris, have never befriended civilians, and more importantly, have never even dated anyone.” Nadja’s eyes widened.  
“I see, do you tell us how the confrontation went?”  
“There was no confrontation. We privately met with her at a park. She was holding a foxtail necklace, which is how we recognized her.”  
“We told her to get the BeetleBlogger to take the interview down, explaining that she could be placing herself and her family in danger. She told us it wasn’t her fault that the BeetleBlogger believed her, and that she wanted the attention so that Adrien Agreste would date her.”  
“Was this the cause of her akumatization?”  
“No, she only became upset when it was revealed to us that Adrien himself was listening to the conversation. She ran off after that.”  
“We believe that she was trying to impress Adrien by pretending to be a fox superhero, hence the foxtail necklace. A few minutes later we heard about the “meteor,” Hecate used quotation marks around the word, “and met Volpina.”  
Nadja was stunned by all the information. “Well, thank you for clearing that up for the public. One last question, why use our studio instead of choosing the blog you normally use?” Hecate sat up.  
“Simple. This would be seen by almost everyone in Paris at the same time. We wanted everyone to know the truth immediately.”

Reverser

“C’mon Marc! You and Nathaniel would make an awesome team! You should totally show him your writing.” Marc shook his head, slowly backing away.  
“What if he doesn’t like it? I’ll be so embarrassed that I’ll have to change my name and go to another school.” Marc worried, clutching his notebook to his chest and hunching over it. Nikki let out a sigh.  
“Look, if I know my cousin, and I do, he’ll love it. But if it makes you feel better, how about I give it to him and not tell him who wrote it?” Marc lifted his head and smiled at that suggestion.

“Nathaniel! Your amazing cousin has something for you!” Nikki sing-songed as she bounced into the art room.  
“Is it the pleasure of leaving me alone?” Nathaniel snarked, causing her to dramatically collapse to the floor and clutch her chest.  
“You wound me.” He simply rolled his eyes at her antics before turning towards her.  
“What is it then?” She springs from the floor and holds out a black notebook.  
“Someone wanted me to give this to you, read it and tell me what you think about it.” Nathaniel carefully took the book from her, before cracking it open, noting the title.  
“Journal of Crimson Beetle.” ‘It was a beautiful night, the moon was full and the stars shone brightly. Hecate and I had just finished patrol, and she was now using one of pickup lines to flirt with me. I didn’t see her in a romantic light, she was like a sister to me. Granted, an annoying one, but still a sister nonetheless.’ His interest piqued, Nathaniel read on to find the two fighting an original akuma. “This is really good, Nikki, who in their right mind would give this masterpiece to you?” Nikki pouted.  
“Meanie. And after I went through the trouble of trying to get you a writer so you can create a comic.” She swiped the book from his hands and turned away, letting out a sigh. Nate’s eyes widened.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I take it all back. Could you tell whoever the author is that I’d enjoy teaming up with them.” Nikki spun back around and started jumping up and down.  
“Meet them in the park across the school 20 minutes after school. Oh, Marc’s gonna be so excited!”  
“Marc’s the author!?”  
“I shouldn't have said that.”

Crimson Beetle was holding onto a trembling Hecate and Juste, the cause of this situation. Reverser was high in the sky, looking down on the group.  
“Lucky Charm!” Crimson’s power distributed a bamboo roll that promptly fell on his head. Hecate managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

Hecate carefully lowered herself and her best friend to the ground, with Crimson checking on Marc.  
“So what happened that caused you to get akumatized?” Hecate softly asked.  
“I was supposed to meet up with someone to discuss working with them, but they never showed. And then Juste grabbed my notebook, insulted my writing, and then tore it in half.” Hecate's eyes flashed dangerously for a second, before she forced herself to speak with a calm tone.  
“Maybe they were running late, like Crimson is right now.” Crimson swung away as Hecate continued on. “And I think I need to have a word with Juste.” Nathaniel appeared and barreled towards them.  
“I’m sorry! I lost track of time and I came right over as soon as I realized but you weren’t there and I panicked and-” Nathaniel paused to take a breath. “I’m really, really sorry for being late Marc, I really enjoyed your story, and if you’re still interested in working together, I would be honoured.” Marc perked up immediately after hearing that, but Juste came over and ruined the moment.  
“You two are freaks who don’t deserve to be graced with the presence of a superhero. Your little story will fail miserably, what do you think Hecate?” Everyone turned towards the catgirl, whose head was bowed.  
“What do I think? What do I think?!” Nathaniel inched away as the girl shot her head up.”I think you’re a pathetic excuse for a human being, whose only real talent is making everybody miserable and my job harder! I hate bullies like you! And I for one would be honoured to have them create a story about me!” She turned her gaze to Marc who flinched back in fear, and caused her to soften her gaze. “I have a feeling you two are going to be a great team.” With that, she leapt away.

Nikki excitedly flipped through the comic in her hands. “This is amazing you guys! I’m so glad you two are a team now.” The two boys beamed at the praise.  
“It’s all thanks to you Nikki, and I hope you don’t mind Nathaniel.”  
The redheads look at him curiously. “What did you write?” Nathaniel asked.  
“To Nikki, who would make a super superhero, if she wasn’t such a clutz!”  
Nikki’s jaw dropped as Nathaniel burst out laughing. “Hey! I’m not that big of a clutz!” That only caused more laughter from Nathaniel and giggles from Marc, before she gave in and started laughing with them.

Sapotis  
“Lucky Charm!” Crimson Beetle calls out before a teapot is dropped in his hands. He turns it over in his hands.  
“Is it telling us it’s tea time? Considering these guys multiply when they eat, that’s probably a bad idea.” Hecate comments. Crimson’s face changes from confusion to recognition then back to confusion.  
“Master Fu has a teapot just like this! But why is it telling me to go to him?”  
Hecate shrugs. “Go find out, I’ll try to find the original.” She grabs her whip’s handle and pulls it off her waist, and cracks it against the ground.

Nathaniel kneels before Master Fu, staring at the box he placed on the ground. The guardian opens the top lid, and little compartments on the side open as well.  
“Nathaniel, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission. Choose wisely.” A small gasp escapes Nathaniel as he stares at all the other miraculous. “Such powers are meant to serve the greater good, they must never get into the wrong hands.”  
“Yes Master.”  
“Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the miraculous from them and bring it back to me. Until we’ve unlocked all the secrets of the spellbook, it’s too dangerous to allow any more miraculous to be out in the open for very long.” Nathaniel analyzes the miraculous, thinking about who would wield it.  
“Is there anyone you can think of, Nathaniel?” He nods and reaches out to grab a miraculous, letting instincts take over.  
“I know just who to pick.”

“Marc Anciel, here is the Miraculous of the Fox. You will use it to aid Hecate and I in battle, and when the mission is over, you will return it to me. Can I trust you?” Marc smiles and plucks the box out of Crimson Beetle’s hand.  
“You can always count on me Nathaniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Hecate is the Greek goddess of magic and witchcraft.


End file.
